


Love, Vulnerability and Confusion

by Legacy4Hope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/pseuds/Legacy4Hope
Summary: Taking place at the end of episode, 01x11(We're Going to Need a Spotlight), Landon receives his first blow-job. Who gives it to him? Is that even a question?? Obviously his girl, Hope.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 23





	Love, Vulnerability and Confusion

Hey guys! It's me again! Legacy4Hope, obviously. Anyways, I've been in a huge writing mood lately. Yes, you heard that right. Writing is an actual mood for me, and so is Handon! :) I'm writing this oneshot just 3 days after my last, which is actually pretty crazy.

(PS: All of my 4 stories are posted on my Fanfiction.net account, Legacy4Hope. It's in better format there. I could not italicize here because I'm on mobile. Definitely got to my fanfiction account to read these stories, or my Tymblr, which is also Legacy4Hope. I italicize a lot in my stories and for good reason, so definitely do NOT read my stories on this site. I'm simply posting here temporarily until I can get my readers on Fanfiction.net. Thanks, lovelies. )

Summary: Taking place at the end of episode, 01x11(We're Going to Need a Spotlight), Landon receives his first blow-job. Who gives it to him? Is that even a question?? Obviously his girl, Hope. 

It started off as an innocent, simple and sweet kiss. After he had finished the song he wrote, she had instantly lurched her body forward, as if feeling some desperate need for physical contact, before grabbing his face with her hands. It started as a closed-mouth, "thank you" kind of kiss. She didn't try to deepen it, nor did Landon. Though, it didn't much matter to him. He felt no need to hurry into a rush with his gorgeous brunette, as he felt perfectly content with the simple feeling of her lips pressed against his. Even though Landon knew that his groin was aching for intimacy, he would never push her, or even initiate. He knew that Hope had a habit of reacting like a deer when startled. When anything ever went past her comfort zone, she'd immediately close up and he never wanted to put her in that uncomfortable situation, for fear of her emotional-well being and for his fear of inevitably losing her because of it. 

"Hope." Landon mumbled her name after a few minutes of enduring her sweet torture. He gently placed a hand on her knee, not to give her reason to believe he wanted more, but simply to keep his hands occupied. He kept in rhythm with her slow pace as he felt her lips began to part just the slightest. A soft groan escaped his throat when she tentatively touched his tongue with hers. He started to slowly trace a finger up her thigh to keep his mind and thoughts busy, anything to keep his thoughts from drifting to how much he wanted to deepen their kiss. And his imminent desire to want to reach his hands up to grab her beautiful breasts that were currently spilling out of her shirt was definitely not lost on him either. Landon wanted her, needed her with every shallow breath he took against her tender lips, but he would never allow himself to be selfish with her. He would simply be grateful for and relish in every bit of contact she allowed him to have.

It wasn't like she was some sex goddess, nor did she possess any kind of sexual technique like some woman might, but Hope didn't need that to notice Landon's breathing start to change. She could feel the heat against her face even. It went from calm and steady to irregular and almost hurried. It excited her tremendously, so much so that she grinned confidently and trailed her open-mouthed kisses up his jaw and to his ear, "I wonder what it would feel like if I wrapped my lips around your dick." Her generous proposal came out almost abruptly, at least to Landon's ears. "Have you ever wondered about that too, Landon?" 

The pained groan that escaped his throat was instantaneous, causing his hands to instantly reach forward to grasp the comforter underneath him to to stable himself. "Possibly." He croaked. 

Dragging her fingers sensually through his black curls, Hope let out a laugh that perfectly captured her enjoyment of this moment. She placed one last kiss on his cheek, before she lowered herself onto the bedroom carpet on her knees, her fingers fiddling with the rim of her v-neck shirt. 

She was about to slip it over her head when Landon finally found his bearings enough to speak with absolute sincerity in his voice, "Hope, you don't have to do this." He reached down and placed a hand on top of hers, wanting to reassure her that he held no expectations towards her, or their relationship. 

Hope stared up at him with certainty in her blue eyes. "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to." She dropped her shirt that she had raised over her stomach, resting her hand on his thigh."I want to do this for you." Hope whispered with a soft smile, "So, let me, Landon." 

Her eyes were beginning to take on the look of a doubt when he didn't answer straight away, but his lips melting with hers a few seconds later brought back her self-confidence. "You're a very nice person, Hope Mikaelson." Was his whispered response before he let his eager eyes truly capture this moment. Hope's perturbed expression made him realize that the sentiment probably didn't come out as romantic as he wanted it to be. 

She's probably thinking I just called her nice because she's about to suck my dick. Great thinking, Landon. Just great. 

He wanted to slap himself inwardly and just as he was about to open his mouth to ramble some sort of apology, Hope simply winked at him. She laughed the comment off and began to remove her blouse very slowly. Landon's eyes watched her every move with intensity. He could see the outline of her black-laced bra and then a second later, his beautiful girlfriend was kneeling on the ground by his feet showing off her very gifted cleavage.

Landon moaned at the sight of her. To him, it all happened so fast. A part of him wanted to reach his hand out and touch one of the cups, or trail his lips and tongue in between the cleavage that she so generously offered him, but he made no movement. At first he figured it was because he respected her(and while that was obviously the case), Landon also wondered if maybe his own anxiety in this situation kept him from reaching out to grab them. 

Am I that nervous? 

"Landon," Her voice knocked him out of his buzzing thoughts. 

Hope looked amused and it made him feel slightly embarrassed. 

Is my facial expression showcasing my thoughts?

I hope not. 

God, I probably look like a dope. 

Why would she want to do anything sexual with me? 

"Do you want to touch them?" Hope laughed but he noticed that it held a sense of warmth and playfulness to it. 

His anxiety immediately eased once he realized that she wasn't trying, or going to make fun of him for his completely noticeable lack of experience. He greatly appreciated her for that. Lowering his hand down to cup one of her firm breasts through her bra, Landon spoke in amazement. "You're gorgeous, Hope. Completely beautiful. Stunning even." All Landon could do was continue to breathe out compliments in a raspy voice. She wasn't even out of her bra yet and he believed that she was honestly the most beautiful woman that he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Hope shut her eyes and leaned into his touch, focusing on his fingers molding into the black fabric. It felt insanely good. Her back started to arch and when her hips began to shift with need, she knew that she needed more. A lot more. She quickly opened her eyes and instantly reached behind her back. Hope unsnapped her bra in half a second and let the straps fall loosely around her shoulders, almost sighing in relief as she did so. She wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief because she knew Landon was about to touch her bare flesh finally, or because her breasts were starting to ache in the tight confinements. And sweat. She shook her head in slight disgust at that last thought. So not the time, Hope. But no one understood the uncomfortable issues that surrounded woman with exceptional large breasts except for other women with exceptionally large breasts. And that was a fact, a fact that she had never been shy to talk about, probably because of her very deceased, but incredibly assertive mother who had never been one to shy away from any topic.

Hope's eyes closed at the thought of her deceased mother. 

Ok, seriously not the time.

You're seriously not about to cry.

Luckily, it was Landon's awe-struck voice that pulled her out of her suffocating thoughts before she could allow herself to shed a tear. "Wow." 

Because that would have been incredibly sexy. Her being down on her knees with her shirt off and crying because her deceased mother had infiltrated her mind at just the right moment. Mom, seriously? Kind of having a moment here. 

Shaking her head to beat away the depressing thoughts and the never-ending guilt that she still felt over her mother's death, Hope tried to find her strength to crack a smile at her boyfriend. She would carry on because she wanted this. She wanted him. 

Hope wanted to finally move on. 

"How about I take your belt off?" Hope murmured. 

And after Landon smiled widely at her with obvious excitement in his green eyes, she completely forgot about Hayley, at least for the moment, but it was a step. A step that she knew she needed to finally take. She had a life to live(even her mom told her that), regardless of her mistake. Her heart felt free and at ease...if even just for this one second and her love for Landon grew even more because of it if that were possible. Being with Landon made her feel like she could possibly live beyond that disastrous mistake she made. She didn't completely hate herself for it around him. She never felt that was possible before him. 

Maybe that was the reason that she wanted to give him pleasure. Perhaps that was the reason that she started to unbuckle his belt with definite fingers. I love you, Landon… But she wouldn't dare speak it to him out loud. Not now, maybe not ever …For many reasons. 

But she didn't have a problem with insisting him with sliding his jeans down his legs, watching him stand up with affection in her eyes, or digging her hand inside his boxers. She didn't make a complaint about pulling them down. She didn't have a problem with wrapping her entire hand around his length, or moaning in desire at the idea of how good his dick would feel thrusting inside her. She didn't have a problem with any of those things at all, not even in the slightest. Maybe it was because all of those things were just physical and as much as Hope wanted to open her heart to Landon Kirby; the guy that she was beginning to fall deeply for, showcasing her vulnerability was the one thing that scared her to death, if nothing else did. And she wasn't sure that she could do that, but deciding to push that horrid thought aside for now, Hope slowly leaned over and wrapped her lips around his swollen tip that was pointing directly at her face. 

"Hopee," Landon groaned and let his head fall back. As if letting instinct take over, he moved a hand to the back of her head and lightly tangled her brunette locks in-between his fingers. He made sure not to quicken or interrupt her slow bobbing motion though. "God, baby." 

Hope's eyes snapped open at the pet name. She kept the pace of her lips peppering wet kisses against the side of his cock, but her mind couldn't help but wander again. Why did he just call her "baby" ? She had called him babe earlier today, but her inhibitions had literally been affected by a supernatural slug, whose main goal was to lower people's inhibitions. Landon wasn't affected, so why did he call her that? Did he love her? It devastated her and a surge of intense happiness shot through Hope at the same time. She wanted to be "his baby", or his "sweetheart", or any other cheesy name under the sun, but that involved showcasing her complete vulnerability to him and Hope wasn't about to allow herself to go there. 

As if feeling shameful and deep remorse over that decision, Hope engulfed his dick with her mouth again and started trying to take him a little deeper. Obviously, she never had sucked a cock before, but considering Landon's long, continuous moans and heavy sighs, she figured she was doing a decent enough job at giving him pleasure. "You're so good at this." She heard him grunt and it surprised her that a surge of disappointment shot though her when he didn't call her "baby" that time. 

What's happening to me? 

"Hope, Hope," He started to chant her name in an urgent voice, his heavy breathing persistent, "I'm gonna…, I'm gonna," She felt his knees begin to buckle and the light tug on her hair caused her to smile with satisfaction. 

She slid her mouth off his dick and only enveloped the tip in her mouth, wanting this to be an absolutely sexy and sensual finish for him. Hope looked up through her black eyelashes, her teeth grazing his tip just barely, as she murmured with a sinful grin, "C'mon, Landon. Cum in my mouth." She immediately engulfed his dick in her mouth again and sure enough felt a few spurts of his release shoot inside of her mouth. 

The taste of his release, as well as the volume, immediately caused Hope to stand up and start gagging. Feeling awful, Landon instantly came up behind her and held her hair back, as if she wasn't just sucking his dick while her hair curtained around her face just a few seconds ago. "I'm so sorry, Hope. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, baby." He started rambling while she busied herself with leaning over the carpet, dry-heaving for a good few seconds. 

After a little less than a minute, Hope stood back up and wiped her mouth with her arm. "I'm good, I'm good. " She coughed and he was perplexed to see a smile on her face. 

Why in the world would she be smiling after that? 

Hope grabbed his hand as if sensing his worries, "I'm okay, I promise. It was just a surprise." She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek, before turning around to grab her shirt and bra off the carpet. 

Putting her bra back on, Hope instantly slipped her shirt on as if she was in a rush and faced Landon. "I think I'm gonna go find Josie and Lizzie." A small kiss upon his cheek later and she left out the door, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Landon to wonder what the hell just happened. 

What did I do? 

Seriously, what did I do? 

Landon spent a few minutes staring at the door that she walked out of in such a hurry, but like always, it didn't take him long before he went to go find her.

The end. I know. It's kind of a sad, weird ending, but I think that Hope got really emotionally invested, so she did what she does best in an uncomfortable situation …. She left. I'm trying to keep this in tandem with the show and I feel like this is something Hope Mikaelson would do, especially since this was the episode before they said "I love you". And yes, I’m one to believe consent is sexy, especially when it comes to Hope and her sensitivity to emotional things. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I tried to put input some humor as well. And like always, reviews are welcomed!


End file.
